The present invention relates to an erroneous release preventing device for an electromagnetic release type camera for detecting when the bulb photographing function and the automatic aperture photographing function or the self-timer function are selected simultaneously, and inhibiting in such cases the energization of an electromagnet used for effecting shutter release.
A conventional mechanical release type camera suffers from the drawback that, when the automatic aperture control function and the bulb photographing function are selected simultaneously, the shutter can be released, resulting in an incorrect exposure. Similarly, in the case also when the self-timer function and the bulb photographing function are selected simultaneously, the resultant exposure is not suitable.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the invention is to provide an erroneous release preventing device for an electromagnetic release type camera in which, in cases where the release may be operated erroneously, such as when the bulb photographing function and one of the other functions are selected simultaneously, release of the shutter is prevented.